Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction Special 1
}} "A Martian Odyssey" is the title to the first story featured in the special edition one-shot of the ''Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction'' illustrated magazine anthology series published by Marvel Comics and Curtis Magazines. The story is an adaptation written by Donald F. Glut based on an original story by Stanley Weinbaum. It was illustrated and inked by Ruben Yandoc. The second story is called "Journey's End!" by writer Bruce Jones and artist Alex Niño. The third tale is titled "The Forest for the Trees!" and was also written by Bruce Jones. It was penciled and inked by Vicente Alcazar. The next feature is "Clete", which is written and illustrated by Bruce Jones. Bruce serves up the following tale, "Preservation of the Species", as well. This is followed by "Sinner" by Archie Goodwin, then "Arena", which is an adaptation written by Gerry Conway based on a story by Frederic Brown. It is drawn by John Buscema and inked by Dick Giordano. The final tale is called "Threads" and is by Mat Warrick and artist Adrian Gonzales. All stories were edited by Roy Thomas with Archie Goodwin as consulting editor and John David Warner as consulting editor. This issue shipped to retailers in 1976 and carries a cover price of $1.25 per copy (US). "A Martian Odyssey" * Dick Jarvis * Tweel * None * Fancy Long * Harrison * Leroy * Putz * None * Humans * Mars :* Mud City :* Xanthus Cliffs * Handgun * Space ship :* The Ares * Wagons * Illusion generation * Alien animals * Alien life forms * Crash landings * Moon * Planet * Suicide "Journey's End!" * Donald Clayborne * Friday * Billy Johnson * Janice Clayborne * Ms. Richards * President York * Alter Ego * Humans * Tennessee :* Knoxville * Blaster * Robots * Space ship * None * 21st century :*2036 * Alien animals * Giant monsters * Jungle * Meteor * Virtual reality "The Forest for the Trees!" * Brandon * Cassman * Kight * None * None * None * None * Humans * Insects * Betelgeuse * Earth * Computer * Ray guns * Space ship :* Shuttlecraft * Acid generation * Alien animals * Alien parasites * Blindness * FTL travel * Laser weapons * Spacer "Clete" * Clete * Crag * Seg * Robot sentry * Unidentified human female * Fleet Command * Clithians * Elephants * Humans * Okapi * Clith * Kansas * Handgun * Space ship :* Shuttlecraft * None * 21st century :* 2038 * Cryogenic suspension * Gunshot victims * Museums * Suspended animation * Zoos "Preservation of the Species" * Lee Philips * Arn Redcheck * Ulla * None * Dirk * Erica * John * Lars * Leha * Mark * Rhna * Teha * Prozi-Reynolds, Inc. * Prozi-Children * Asphis * Humans * Latewa * Mutants * California :* Oakland :* Oakland Research Center * Ridgely Field * Centauri III * Ray gun * Hovercraft * None * Births * Disfigurement * Female topless nudity * Jungle * Laser weapons * Planet "Sinner" * None * Unidentified parishioners * Unidentified preacher * None * Unidentified church * Humans * Happy Valley * Crucifix * Guitar * None * None * Hangings "Arena" * Carson * None * Alien opponent * Admiral Brander * Earth Armada * Cosmic beings * Humans * Outsiders * Pluto * Trans-Solar Station One * Force field * Knife * Space ships * Force field generation * Telepathy * Alien animals * Alien life forms * Flashback * Planet * Space station * Stabbings "Threads" * Jon * Allen * Eileen * The Threads * Kenny * International Scientific Task Force * Humans * Threads * Unknown * None * None * None * Alien invasion Notes & Trivia * Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction Special redirects to this page. * "A Martian Odyssey" was originally written by Stanley G. Weinbaum. It was part of the Tweel series and originally published in the July, 1934 issue of Wonder Stories. * "Arena" was originally written by Fredric Brown. It was first published in the June, 1944 issue of Astounding Science Fiction. * "A Martian Odyssey" is reprinted in ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Weekly'' #121 and ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Weekly'' #122. * "The Forest for the Trees!" is reprinted in ''Star Wars Weekly'' #1 and ''Star Wars Weekly'' #2, ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Weekly'' #119. * "Clete" is reprinted in ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Weekly'' #124. * "Arena" is reprinted in ''World's Unknown'' #4. * "Threads" is reprinted in ''Star Wars Weekly'' #3. * This is the only known writing work for Matt Warrick. It is possible that this is a pen name used by a different author. Recommended Reading See also * Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction issue index External Links * * *